Un buen hombre
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Mo Dao Zu Shi. Cuando Jin Ling se enteró de que su tío iba a casarse, una emoción muy extraña invadió su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ésta no fue nada comparada con la que sintió con la llegada del primer hijo de Jiang Cheng.


**Un buen hombre.**

Cuando Jin Ling se enteró de que su tío iba a casarse, una emoción muy extraña invadió su cuerpo. Había ido a buscarlo al Gran Salón Ancestral para avisarle de su llegada, con Fairy pisándole los talones, cuando escuchó voces provenientes de la habitación. Reconoció a su tío de inmediato: la voz grave, controlada y con un leve matiz de enojo que había sido parte de su vida desde que tenía memoria, pero no pudo situar a las otras personas en el lugar.

Sabiendo que su tío lo regañaría si por casualidad se daba cuenta de su presencia (y Fairy podía delatarlo en cualquier momento, lanzando un ladrido), Jin Ling se dio media vuelta, resuelto a esperar a su tío en sus habitaciones privadas, cuando escuchó la palabra "matrimonio" pronunciada por la voz de una mujer. Sin embargo, eso sólo hizo que su paso fuese más rápido y pronto tanto él como Fairy estaban lejos, pero la mente de Jing Ling seguía en el Gran Salón Ancestral.

Lo primero que pensó fue: ¿Quién querría casarse con mi tío? No era un secreto que Jiang Cheng había sido vetado de las listas de las mejores mujeres cultivadoras como alguien ingrato, sin duda por su carácter explosivo y poco tolerante, así que, que hubiera una mujer dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con su tío, a quien Jin Ling amaba pese a lo enojón que podía llegar a ser, le resultaba todo un milagro.

Lo segundo que sintió fue alegría. Por supuesto, su tío tenía una reputación temible (de la que él estaba orgulloso y que lo había salvado de incontables incidentes en donde otros discípulos lo molestaban), pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera feliz. Jiang Cheng creía que nadie se daba cuenta (y quizá hasta él mismo se engañaba), pero Jin Ling siempre veía la sombra de su dolor en sus facciones, en su ceño fruncido, en el rictus de su boca, que raramente se rompía en una sonrisa.

Su tío había perdido a su familia, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva.

Jin Ling sonrío a Fairy y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que mi tío merece.

.

Un año después de la boda de Jiang Cheng (que hizo las delicias de los cultivadores que se burlaban de su mal carácter y en especial de Wei Wuxian, que se pasó con una sonrisa divertida toda la ceremonia), nació su primer hijo. Un varón cuyo nombre de nacimiento fue Jiang Qiang y que de inmediato se convirtió en el orgullo de sus padres.

Si a Jin Ling le había costado acostumbrarse a la presencia de una mujer en Lotus Pier, la llegada del pequeño se le antojó incluso más extraña. Desde pequeño, Jin Ling había deambulado por Lotus Pier sin encontrar otro sonido que el de sus propios pasos (y después se sumaron los de Fairy, cuando su tío se la regaló por su cumpleaños) y mientras crecía siempre había sido así. Allí iba cuando no soportaba la vida en Koi Tower, rodeado de discípulos y niños de su edad que lo hacían a un lado sin tocarse el corazón, pues ahí había silencio, suficiente para enmascarar sus lágrimas.

Después llegó la mujer, la esposa de su tío. Liu Yang era una mujer hermosa y con carácter fuerte, tanto que, a pesar de nunca haber conocido a su abuela, Madam Yu, siempre oía que la comparaban con ella con cierto deje de diversión en la voz. Con la llegada de Liu Yang, Lotus Pier se transformó. Se acabó el silencio, se abrieron alas de la casa que siempre habían estado cerradas, se unió nueva servidumbre, había personas por todos lados. Y aunque nunca lo trató mal, sino que al contrario, Liu Yang siempre tenía una palabra amable para él, Jin Ling no pudo evitar sentir que empezaba a abrirse un abismo entre él y su tío.

Abismo que empezó a parecerle insalvable con la llegada de Jiang Qiang. A pesar de su temperamento, Jin Ling podía afirmar sin ningún genero de dudas que su tío adoraba a su primogénito tanto como a su esposa. Sin duda reñían, a veces se escuchaban sus gritos por todo el lugar, pero siempre había un dejo de orgullo en los ojos de Jiang Cheng cuando su esposa le demostraba que tenía razón y ningún temor a defender sus ideas.

Con Jiang Qiang sucedía lo mismo. Jiang Cheng dudaba cuando tenía que llevarlo en brazos, cerraba los puños, frustrado consigo mismo, pero siempre que le tendían al pequeño, lo tomaba como si fuera la cosa más frágil en el mundo y ya no se separaba de él hasta que Liu Yang lo reclamaba a su lado.

—Muy bien —decía Jiang Cheng en esas ocasiones, cruzándose de brazos y lanzando un bufido—. Ya me había cansado de cargarlo. Llévatelo y aséalo bien, apesta —decía el hombre. En una ocasión, enfrente de Jin Ling, quien estaba de visita. Y cuando Liu Yang obedecía, llevándose al niño en brazos, a Jin Ling no le pasaba desapercibida la añoranza en los ojos de su tío, como si no fuese a ver a su hijo jamás.

En momentos como ese, a Jin Ling le dolía el corazón, si bien no podía explicar porqué. Seguían saliendo en cacerías nocturnas juntos y Jiang Cheng lo ponía a liderar a todos sus discípulos, sin importar qué pensasen ellos al respecto, pero Jin Ling no se sentía del todo satisfecho y a veces, mientras peinaba el bosque seguido de varios aprendices, su mente regresaba al Salón, en donde su tío comía con A-Qiang en el regazo o lo traía en brazos mientras realizaba alguna tarea importante.

—No te preocupes —le dijo una vez Wei Wuxian, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, como si la cacería nocturna no fuese más que un juego para él—. Tío FengMian no solía llevar en brazos a Jiang Cheng, así que quizá no quiera cometer el mismo error. Pero Jin Ling, tú siempre serás su sobrino favorito, ¡no te preocupes!

Jin Ling sintió que la sangre le subía a las orejas.

—¿Quién está preocupado? —preguntó y su mirada pasó de Wei Wuxian a HanGuang-Jun, quien había pasado a ser el compañero inseparable de su tío. Pero esto sólo lo alteró más, pues HanGuang-Jun tenía una manera de mirar que parecía traspasar todos sus secretos—. Sólo lo comentaba. ¿No me habías pedido que te mantuviera al tanto de cómo está mi tío?

Wei Wuxian se limitó a sonreír y dándole una palmada en la cabeza pasó por su lado.

—¡Llamaré a Fairy! —gritó Jin Ling, con el rostro rojo como tomate, pero ya se habían ido.

La conversación, no obstante, permaneció en su cabeza por largo tiempo. Y aunque se esforzaba en creer que las palabras de su tío eran ciertas (¿pues quién conocía a Jiang Cheng mejor que él?), conforme pasaba el tiempo, más desmentido se sentía. En particular le dolió cuando, justo como en su caso, Jiang Cheng regaló a su hijo un cachorro en su tercer cumpleaños e incluso le enseñó el secreto de llamarlo por un nombre de mujer, para que siempre fuese obediente y bueno. A-Qing lo llamó Princesa y cuando todo el mundo se rió de las dos perras, Princesa y Fairy, Jin Ling dejó de llevarlo a Lotus Pier en sus visitas.

Después su tío tuvo otro hijo, Jiang Jie y dividido entre ambos pequeños, sus deberes como el líder de la secta y la familia que por fin había recuperado, Jin Ling por fin se sintió del todo desplazado. Dejó de ir a Lotus Pier, diciéndose a sí mismo y a los demás que lo hacía porque él también estaba ocupado y porque se aburría de ver cómo su tío se desvivía por dos niños tan pequeños que ni siquiera se podían limpiar el moco de la cara. Pero la verdad era otra. Porque Jin Ling sabía que su tío había seguido los mismos hitos con A-Jie que había seguido con A-Qing. Así, ahora había varios perros en Lotus Pier y se podía ver al líder de la secta, cada vez más cómodo, llevando a ambos niños a su lado; el más pequeño en brazos, el mayor pegado a sus piernas.

Así pasaron varios meses y cuando Jin Ling había logrado convencerse de que todo estaba bien y ya lo había superado, su tío lo mandó llamar a Lotus Pier. Por el tono de su mensaje, parecía enojado, por lo que Jin Ling no esperaba encontrarlo en la entrada de Lotus Pier, esperándolo con los brazos cruzados, si bien el efecto era un poco minado por los inseparables niños en sus brazos.

—¡Jin Ling! —fue lo primero que salió de su boca, con tal fuerza que hasta sus hijos, acostumbrados a sus gritos, dieron un respingo—. ¿Quién crees que eres para dejar de venir a rendir respetos a tus tíos? ¡Eres un malagradecido! —dijo, dando tres zancadas hasta llegar a su lado.

—Tío, yo...

Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero oír tus excusas. Entra.

Jin Ling lo siguió en silencio, preguntándose qué decir para explicarse. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse hacia el salón o sus habitaciones, Jiang Cheng despachó a los sirvientes que los seguían, dándoles instrucciones de llevar las cosas de su sobrino a su habitación e hizo una seña a Jin Ling para que lo siguiera hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Pero tampoco se quedaron con los discípulos, a los que Liu Yang entrenaba y pronto los dejaron atrás para situarse un poco más cerca del lago. Ahí dejó su carga Jiang Cheng y ambos niños, que se le parecían mucho, echaron a correr entre el césped ante la mirada de ambos.

Guardaron silencio una vez más. Jin Ling pudo notar cómo su tío lo miraba en dos ocasiones, apartando la vista inmediatamente después y una sensación de calidez, que le subió hasta los ojos, le llenó el pecho. Por supuesto que era temible y a veces podía llegar a ser cruel, pero Jin Ling amaba a su tío y ahora podía admitir que le dolía tener que compartirlo.

—Lo siento, tío. No fue mi intención faltarte al respeto al no presentarme en Lotus Pier.

Jiang Cheng sacudió la cabeza, abrió y cerró los puños y exhaló un largo suspiro.

—Creí que te había educado mejor.

—¡Tío, perdón...!

—No —lo atajó Jiang Cheng. Evitaba su mirada—. Estaba preocupado por ti, A-Ling. A mi hermana no le gustaría saber que he descuidado a su hijo. He sido negligente y lo...

—¡Está bien, tío!

Jin Ling sabía lo que Jiang Cheng quería decirle y aunque quería escucharlo, le parecía fuera de lugar. Ambos evitaron la mirada del otro por un rato y sólo cuando el escozor en las orejas de ambos disminuyó, se atrevieron a mirarse una vez más.

—Siempre habrá un lugar en Lotus Pier para ti, A-Ling.

—Lo sé, tío —respondió Jin Ling, volviendo a sentir el calor de las lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no podía llorar, estaba a punto de cumplir veinte años y no quería avergonzarse de esa manera. Parpadeó para ocultar su bochorno y se volvió hacia los pequeños, con quienes no había tenido mayor contacto que miradas desde la lejanía desde que habían nacido.

A-Qing y A-Jie jugaban a dibujar en el barro cerca de la orilla del río. A-Qing había llenado de barro las mejillas de A-Jie y éste trataba de vengarse haciendo lo mismo, pero sólo conseguía irse de boca hacia el barro una y otra vez, para diversión de su hermano.

—¡A-Qing! —llamó Jiang Cheng, sobresaltando a ambos niños—. Deja de molestar a tu hermano o te castigaré.

Los niños se petrificaron en el acto y Jin Ling rió por lo bajo al recordar cómo solía asustarlo su tío cuando usaba esa voz al encontrarlo en medio de alguna travesura. Y al igual que entonces, Jiang Cheng no sabía que hacer cuando un niño se echaba a llorar, si bien había aprendido mucho durante sus años como padre, le costaba reaccionar cuando la causa del llanto era él.

—Está bien, no llores —dijo Jin Ling, acercándose a los pequeños, quienes lo miraron con curiosidad, olvidándose así de sus lágrimas—. Pero pide una disculpa a A-Jie. Quiere jugar contigo y no es justo que tú te burles de él por ello.

Ocupado como estaba, a Jin Ling le pasó desapercibida la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su tío. Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua al ver cómo su sobrino conseguía que los niños se calmaran e incluso se pidieran disculpas antes de volver a jugar como si nada y luego sonrió con tristeza al recordar a YanLi, que solía ser la mediadora entre él y Wei Wuxian. El talento lo había saltado a él, pero su sobrino lo tenía, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez. La amabilidad de YanLi vivía en él y Jiang Cheng no había conseguido acabarla, pese a lo estricto que había sido.

—Jin Ling —lo llamó, acercándose a donde estaba arrodillado, vigilando a los niños—. Vamos adentro. Debes presentar tus respetos a tu tía —dijo Jiang Cheng, poniéndole la mano en el hombro con suavidad.

—De acuerdo —respondió Jin Ling, escondiendo su pequeña sonrisa al levantarse.

—A-Qing, A-Jie, vengan conmigo —llamó Jiang Cheng, extendiendo ambas manos hacia sus hijos.

—Yo me haré cargo, tío —dijo Jin Ling, adelantándose para tomar a los pequeños. Uno en brazos y el otro de la mano, los tres empezaron a andar ante la mirada aún más incrédula de Jiang Cheng.

Jin Ling, sin embargo, siguió hablándole a los niños, aunque no estaba seguro de que éstos lo escucharan, tanto por el volumen bajo de su voz como por la curiosidad que sus ropas les inspiraban, en un lugar donde el color morado era lo único que parecía existir.

—No se preocupen —prometió Jin Ling, sintiéndose tanto orgulloso de sí mismo como avergonzado por sus palabras—. Yo los cuidaré de mi tío. Es un poco tonto —admitió, lanzándole una mirada de reojo para precisar si se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, pero Jiang Cheng tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados mientras miraba en dirección a los discípulos—. Pero no es un mal hombre.

.

Varios años después, al verlo en la ceremonia del primer mes de su primogénito, Wei WuXian se echó a reír en la cara de Jin Ling.

—De tal tío tal sobrino —se rió, tergiversando el dicho.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se quejó Jin Ling, presionado al tener que procurar a todos los invitados que se apretujaban en Koi tower y sin un ápice de paciencia para ser el centro de la broma de su tío WuXian.

—Bueno, yo no fui testigo directo pero me contaron que Jiang Cheng solía llevarte en brazos a todos lados cuando eras pequeño y ahora tú haces lo mismo con tu hijo. ¡Vaya si no es divertido! De verdad son parecidos, ¿eh?

Jin Ling sintió que le ardían las orejas.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Como ir a emborracharte del otro lado del salón?

—¡Y hasta el mismo genio! —siguió riendo Wei WuXian pero hizo como le indicaban—. De todas formas no miento, ¿verdad, Lan Zhan?

—Mn —dijo Lan Zhan por toda respuesta.

Y aunque en ese momento la conversación se borró de su mente, por la noche, mientras Jin Ling admiraba la cara de su primogénito, en la cuna justo al lado de su propio lecho y el de su esposa, un recuerdo acudió a su mente. El Gran Salón Ancestral de Lotus Pier desde lo alto, pese a que ese lugar le correspondía a su tío. Los campos de entrenamiento también desde la altura que sólo el Líder de la Secta podía llegar a apreciar, el salón de banquetes, las habitaciones privadas de Jiang Cheng... Todo ello estaba en su mente, pese a que, en teoría, no debería poder recordarlo.

Jin Ling sonrió. Había sido criado por un buen hombre.

**FIN.**


End file.
